My Little Pony: Rise of Screameater
by GarnettFox
Summary: When Fear threatens to consume you only Frendship can guide you back to the light, Inspired bu mcgormanp's fic My Little Pony: The Lost Elements
1. Legend of Screameater

A big thanks to mcgormanp who has let me use Screameater and other parts of his story My Little Pony: The Lost Elements. Screameater and what the book say's belongs to him I've just reworded it a little and changed a few of the images. The nameless Princess belongs to me though.

0o0o0o

Twilight hummed contently to her self horn glowing as she sorted and re-shelved book's that had recently been taken out and returned making sure that every book was in it's exactly right place. As she pulled out a tome about legends to help make room for some of the other mythology books she was startled by a old and rather ratty looking book falling out from behind the shelf. It was a slim book the name on the spine long since worn away and the only identifying mark on it the shimmering image of a blood red moon. Puzzled Twilight set down the other books opening it and deciding to read the book if only to find out it's name and what section it should go to.

_Far across the Great Cerulean sea that borders Equestria their lies a small island eternally hidden by mist this island is known as Phobos. Legends say that the nightmares and fears of everypony who ever have been, that there are and ever will be haunt this land. At the very heart lies the Volcano of Hysteria where is it is say to lie a force only known as the Primal Fear that takes the form of the deepest darkest fear of who ever is unfortunate enough to gaze upon it. Alas with terror comes temptation. According to legend the greatest of treasures also exists on the island vast treasure troves of jewels, magnificent workshops of artefacts and the greatest archive of magical knowledge to exist is all said to lie hidden on this foul island._

The image on the page was a sketch of what a artist though the island would look like along with some of the horrors and treasure that exists upon it. Twilight winced a little the image of a griffin's bones animated and prowling the shore of Phobos sending a minute shiver of fear down her spine though she told her self it was just a drawing and a legend after all, horn glowing she turned the page to read on surprised to see the image of three Ailcorns two being Luna and Celestia the third unknown to her and another image of the third Ailcorn nuzzling a dark purple unicorn that appeared to be heavily pregnant and a little Ailcorn foal resting on her apparent fathers back. He was rather handsome being a dark and rich blue like his sister Luna and a black mane and tail with small silver dot's that Twilight was sure she could see constellations in. The foal had a purple coat like it's mother and a silver mane that must have came from her father.

_It is said that the middle brother of our beloved princesses Celestia and Luna is for evermore imprisoned upon Phobos for crimes against Equestria it's self. Prince Cosmus as he was known long ago was a member of the happy Ailcorn trio and while Luna and Celestia maintained day and night he recorded and catalogued all magical knowledge in Equestria. Having less pressing duties than his two sisters allowed the Prince to find love and marry before them the couple having two foals -and Prince Blueblood._

Twilight frowned the part of the text telling the name of the prince's first born Ailcorn child having been erased from the page she filed it away to ask Princess Celestia when she could. She read on wondering what had happen to the Prince.

_As the only married member of the Trio and having heirs Prince Cosmus came to believe that rightfully he should be the only ruler of Equestria and be its king. He asked his younger and older sisters if that would let him the two bluntly refusing saying that the three of them should rule together as equals. Angered by this answer Cosmus spent less and less time out side his vast archive claiming he was working on a very important section, the only visitor he allowed was his daughter -_

At this Twilight stamped her hoof more than a little annoyed at being deigned the knowledge of Prince Cosmus's child. Though she had found out it was a girl it did little to soothe the at the moment irate unicorn.

_But in reality he was studying the Dark Unicorn Magical art's learning to tap into a powerful and dangerous power, that of Fear. Using this dark and terrible power Prince Cosmus transformed his self from beloved royal to a terrifying being known as Screameater._

Twilight turned the page before gasping her magic losing it's hold on the book letting it drop to the ground in front of her there where no words for this page just the image of a horrific tail and mane less inky black stallion. His pupil less eye's glowing red and dark bat like wings looking like they could swallow you whole in there shadow folds. The stallion's 'cutie' mark was that of a blood red crescent moon, but that wasn't what sent a shiver of fear down her spine. It was the midnight tendrils that rose from his back engulfing all ponies around even snagging pegasi from the sky above him. After her heart had returned to it's normal rhythm her horn glowed once more picking the book up again and read on.

_If not for our two Princesses than Screameater would have brought eternal nightmares upong all pony kind, but working together and using the Elements of Harmony Celestia and Luna where able to bind almost all of Screameaters power and banish him from Equestria but at a cost. Four of the Elements where lost during the battle, some think they where destroyed, other_'_s lost some even thing that Screameater his self stole them so that when he returned they could never be used against him again. I fear we may never truely know the fate of Screameater or the Elements for no one has dared journey anywhere near Phobos for many years out of fear of the banished Prince._

Twilight closed the book with care the tome already damaged enough, making a mental note to see about having it restored she called for Spike.

"Spike, I think it's time for our letter to Princess Celestia, and I have a question or two for her."


	2. Phobos

On the mist veiled island of Phobos a little mouse crept out of its hole beady eyes darting around the cave looking for predators. Seeing none the mouse scurried out taking a moment to clean his whiskers before darting for the cave entrance to gather food.

A clawed hoof snatching him from the dusty floor and dangling him painfully by his tail put a end to those plans. He was brought up to look the toxic green pony right in her blood red silted eyes. From a distance and wearing a cloak you might have been able to fool your self this pony was like any other, she even had a easily seen dragon wing cutie mark. But looking close at her horned head and scaled body would set you back on the right track. the pony chuckled the talons on her bat like wings twitching with amusement.

"Lifes not fair is it?" she asked the mouse rhetorically letting the panicked creature scurry franticly over her claws trying to get away. She smirked ivory fangs glinting. "My master is imprisoned on this dammed island, and you well you'll never see the light of another day." With that the dragon pony hybrid raised her hoof holding the mouse to drop it into her waiting jaws.

"DRAKA!" startled she dropped the mouse to the cave floor seeing his chance he ran for his hole promising hisself not to budge till winter. Draka pouted.

"Great now I've lost my lunch." She grumbled half heartedly but purked up all the same it had been to long since her master had called her for a job. Trotting out of the cave she unfolded her wings flapping them for a moment before crouching down and jumping wings beating to keep her in the air. She soon gained altitude and for a spot of fun on her way she swooped down on a pride of Mantacores horns glowing as she made a jet of flame from her mouth to startle them and flying away before they saw her.

She slowed as she came to the volcano and tucked her wings into for a dive, before opening then again for a moment to settle on a gentle landing just out side a cave that you wouldn't know was there unless you where looking for it. She went in her hoof claws making a odd clattering noise as she went before she came upon a door with a blood red crescent moon.

"Phobia." She said simply and the door opened inviting her in. She quickly did so not wishing to keep her lord and master waiting any longer. The hall was made purely to intimate statues of monsters glaring out at you from every shadow, Draka merely ignored them long since used to the things before another tall door way opened into what was the volcano's magma chamber, a large plateau holding a throne enshrouded by shadows at the centre.

Draka bowed at the steps leading up to the throne.

"You summoned me master?" she said not raising her eyes from the ground, the throne turned to reveal her master.

A jet black filly sized Screameater.

"About time, I thought I would have to use another scream spell to get you here." It was hard to take him seriously his voice like that of a kitten on helium but to Draka's credit not the slightest hint of amusement befell her.

"I am sorry master, if I knew you would have need of me I would not have left the sanctum." Screameater growled and Draka tensed expecting him to punish her for forcing him to wait. To her surprise he jumped off his ebony throne walking past her. She watched for a moment before following him staying a respectable distance behind him. She stopped as Screameater entured a tunnel just big enought for her to fit. She had long since been forbidden from entering-

"Well, unless you want me to torture you for disobeying me come on!" evidently now she was allowed in. The dark of the cave left Draka blind as she followed Screameaters quick and light hoof steps. Before the tunnel opened up to a cave in which the only sorces of light where four orbs that where chained down to the floor.

"Master what are these?" she asked as Screameater examined one that was dimmer than the others. Apparently pleased with what he saw he turned back to face his servant.

"These are connected to the mission I am giving you." Draka ears purked eagerly a mission, that would mean she was being let off the island.

"Your wish is my command master." Screameater smirked.

"Your mission is to Kill the Elements of Harmony."

0o0o0o0o

I know shorter than the first but it seemed like a good place to stop ^^;

mcgormanp: Spelling and grammer arn't my strong points but I'm glad your liking it :)

Agentsixrocks: well I'm not in need of a dark magic OC but if I need one I'll tell you.


End file.
